Heaven and Hell: Story of Angel and Devil
by TheFortuneArcania
Summary: Rin and Len Kagamine were always with each other during life, but all that changed when there deaths came swiftly. the two split and forced onto new names, but when the gates close and the dead can't come into either heaven or hell, they'll have to settle there new differences and fast to make it thorough the Second Life 'board" game.
1. Len's New Home

Two twins wandered the park smiling and laughing and singing, just having fun, till night began to fall, or at least it seemed to be night as the sun got blocked out, a lunar eclipse.

Somebody had taken advantage of the lack of light and distraction to put guns to the twin's head and kill them together.

The boy, Len Kagamine, woke up on cold cement; he sat himself up and looked about completely unaware of where he was. He looked at his clothes, a kimono that was black and orange with orange and yellow flames. On his head was like a black crown. The area around him almost looked post apocalyptic people running around with demonic appearances.

"Where am I?" He asked himself standing up clumsily. One of said demons walked over to him. The blue skin of the gang clothes wearer confused the male twin tremendously.

"Welcome to hell, Devil," the Demon bowed slightly.

"Devil?" Len blinked forcing the demon into an upright position. "Hell?

What are you talking about?"

"Are you that unaware of what happened to you?" The demon snickered in laughter.

"Yes in fact I am." Len crossed his arms.

"You died…"

"Rin…" Len's arms dropped as he breathed his sister's name. He was trembling despite the heat.

"Follow me!" The demon took his arm and practically dragged Len to a small house under the ground. He practically threw him onto he pillow on the ground. Len growled at that and stood himself up.

"What was that for!" He growled. "Who the heck are you anyway?"

"Polybius." He answered. "Sit. Back. Down. Now. Devil." The sudden outburst scared Len and he sat on the pillow.

"Why do you keep calling me Devil?" Len muttered.

"Did you say something?" Polybius arched a brow at him.

"N..n..no." Len stuttered.

"Good!" Polybius looked forward.

"This is going to be really dull." Len sighed. He laid himself down on the pillow. The doors slammed open surprising Len as he jumped into a sitting position. Eyes stared at him, judging him.

"A little kid?" Somebody walked in. "You've got to be kidding me!" He growled at him.

"Is everyone so Rude?" Len stood his arms crossed. He wasn't too happy.

"Ha Naïve!" The man smirked. "1 on 1 then me and you!" his jacket was thrown off to the side. Len stepped up to the plate with a smirk smirked.

"Why the heck not." He put his hands in front of him. The man started to charge at him. Len wasn't the kind to just charge in without thinking, he lacked the strength to do and he knew it. Instead he jumped up into the air and jumped on the man forcing him down as he landing on his back and jumped again to get behind his attacker he turned and looked at him as he stood and turned. He charged again read for Len to jump.

But he didn't. Len sidestepped and tripped him causing him to fly out the door. Len ran outside as the man stood up again. The man growled and charged again. Len yawned as he ran backwards mostly was making fun of the man attack first ask questions later style he turned and the man crash into a fence. Len laughed looking at the stuck man.

"Give?" He asked as the man got himself unstuck. The man growled and charged with the broken fence in his hand. Len wasn't ready and had to think fast he jumped into the air the man pointed the fence in the air. Len smirked as he dove right at it. His hand out as he grabbed it and used force to use it against him. The blunt end of the fence knocked the man out. Len smirked and walked to him.

"In the end it's more then speed and brute force." He whispered in the man's ear before standing up straight.

"Well then." Polybius looked unamused but happy. "You don't have any upper body strength do you." He snickered.

"Actually yes." Len walked over. "I danced and ran a lot those activities requires more leg strength, Jumping just comes naturally. ' He smiled just a little.

It was that point he decided, this may just be a lot of fun.


	2. Rin's New Home

Rin Kagamine had woken up in soft grass under a beautiful orange tree in a part of the world completely opposite from the one her brother was in. And just like him, her clothes had changed, a beautiful white dress that was longer in the back then the front. She also had wings. She sat her self up.

"Where am I?" she asked as she stood up. She began to walk around, wobbling a little less with each step. She looked around at the beautiful scenery with a smile. She was just taking it all in.

"This is amazing." She stopped by another tree.

"Angel?" A voice said above her. She looked up thinking the person was in the tree behind her but there was nobody. A male landed by her with a smile. His wings folded safely on his back when he didn't use them. She turned hearing the soft crunch of the grass. The man was wearing a white tuxedo his smile was bright almost perfect.

Almost.

"You awoke without me." He sighed a little then smiled again.

"Who are you?" Rin blinked looking into his soft green eyes. He didn't answer at first.

"Hikari." He said bowing slightly. He stood up straight. "No then Angel would you follow me?"

"Why do you keep calling me Angel.." Rin crossed her arms in a similar fashion to how Len did.

"Is that not all right?" Hikari blinked.

"It's not my name.."

"You sure, Angel?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Yes I'm sure." She unfolded her arms and took his hand with a sigh. He opened is wings and flew off holding onto her. He landed somewhere else, a small house on the clouds and entered with her. She looked about the room, like everything else it was beautiful. She walked over to the chair and sat down on her own free will, her smile was soft for just a few seconds.

"Wait..' she said frowning. "Where's Len." She stood back up.

"Len?" Hikari blinked.

"Okay sorry but where am I?" She looked at him.

"This is Heaven." He said.

"Wait that means… I'm dead." She shook. "Then where's Len? Is he okay? Is he.." She fell back into the chair.

"Calm down. It will all be okay." He said. He turned and watched the door. She sighed and took his advice, though becoming fidgety she stood and walked past him.

"Angel?" He followed her as she walked outside. She needed to move around and have fun.

She was lonely. She sighed and watched the ground below. She stood and backed up having an idea. She ran as fast as she could and jumped letting herself freefall for a while, though over time Hikari flew after her. She unfolded her wings subconsciously and flew herself.

She had found her fun in the air. Hikari raced to catch up to her and eventually did. After a while she landed, or rather crashed into the ground. Hikari landed with a laugh.

"Careful, Angel." Was all he said as he helped her up.

"Please stop calling me Angel…"

"Come on." He ignored her and took her back to get ready for something big.

For her to meet the new Devil, her own Brother, though neither knew that.


	3. The Time I Lost You in the Mirror

As Len watched everyone, he began to take note of how things were there, nobody was kind he had been right about that and those who were usually it was because of him being clueless which slowly diminished over time. Eventually it got toe point where he would join in on a prank or two. Though Polybius took him to the house one day and got him ready, witch wasn't much for them, they didn't care. Len even helped him set up a prank for the meeting.

The time came for the meeting as he sat on his pillow watching the door as it opened. Hikari walked in and set off the prank, water fell on his head from the bucket above the door. Both Polybius and Len smirked.

"Gonna do some prank every time, Polybius?" Hikari asked wiping excess water from himself. Rin couldn't help but giggle a little behind him.

"Indeed!" Polybius smirked. Lens stood up and walked over Polybius following. They met in the middle. Len Eyes widened when Rin showed herself. Rin's did the same. Both ran towards each other but were stopped by Hikari and Polybius, who didn't look happy.

"What are you two doing?" Both said harmoniously.

"Let us go!" The twins yelled out trying to break free. Eventually they did get away from the two and ran to each other.

They embraced with each other with smiles, even if Polybius and Hikari didn't like it too much. They let go and looked into each other's eyes.

Instantly, Rin's smile was gone as she saw her brother's now red eyes.

"Len." She shook hard, was it fear? Or was it something else?

"Rin?" Len blinked.

"You aren't related!" Polybius pulled Len away from Rin. Len Looked ready to punch him as he spoke. He restrained himself as he watched Rin.

"This was pointless this time." Hikari sighed a little. He grabbed hold of Rin. "Gosh the exact opposite." He started to drag her away.

"Let me go!" Rin called unable t fight back she was taken away. When she was out of sight, Len punched Polybius.

"You want to go Boy!" Polybius growled as he caught Len's hand.

"Dang right I do!" Len used his other arm to grabbed Polybius and flip him. Before letting go and jumping backwards.

The only reason Polybius was even caught by surprise was Len's suddenness. He had seen him fight countless times and knew that he didn't like to play dirty.

Then again what was playing dirty there?

Polybius jumped up and ran towards Len in a matter of seconds, given no time to respond, Len was down quickly. The wall fell as he hit the fence causing it to fall as well.

"You didn't have a prayer, boy!" Polybius growled walking out. He grabbed Len by his hair and threw him away from the building to find his own way back.

Len just sighed once he could move. He stood up and started to walk in the shadows, He didn't want to be seen by anybody, He just wanted to have his thoughts to himself. So many thoughts running through his mind, overwhelming him.

"Why?" He said out loud to himself. "Why had she reacted like that? Why... why…" He sighed again eventually finding his way back. He walked in with a hefty sigh and sat on the pillow.

Polybius watched him carefully as he laid down. When Len sat back up a knock came at the door.

Who would knock in this place? Polybius looked ready for a fight when the door creaked open. Len watched as well with curiosity.

There was nobody there. However, when the boy tried to walk down something stopped him. He couldn't leave the platform.

Something darted out of the door finally, grasping Polybius to fast for a reaction and pulling him into black. It was gone when Len was let free. The blonde ran all throughout his new home.

To find there's only one person left even there.

The last person he wanted to see ever.

The person leaned against the wall spinning and ice pick through his fingers, al sorts of bandages on him, the white scarf soaked with blood.

It was Taito Shion, and indeed his smile said all that Len needed to see to start running the same way he had came.

Though he knew he couldn't out run the yandere, and was caught up to quickly. In a matter of seconds he had been knocked out.

Quite awhile later he woke up, in a place familer to him, a place he hadn't seen in so long! With foggy eyesight he looked about the room, it was his own, the one he had been on Earth for so long. His eyesight started to clear slowly as he climbed carefully out from the under the sheets.

"Welcome to Limbo there "devil'~" He knew the voice to well, Taito was in the room with him, but where? His eyesight was still too cloudy to tell anything apart except the walls.

"Limbo?" He shook his head and fell backwards back onto the bed. His eyesight cleared enough to see the purple Shion leaning against one of the walls. Watching him with his good eye.

"Indeed. Why who knows." Taito snickered and left the room.

Leaving Len to wonder.


End file.
